That wild blue haired boy
by Pronggx
Summary: Teddy Lupin had waited for his hogwarts letter since the day he was old enough to know what it was. Now Let's follow him and his friends through his adventures and discoveries of the past. (Sucky summary, I know, but I promise the story is good.)


**Disclaimer:::: I don't own anything besides my dear OC's. I really wished I owned Teddy though, but unfortunately, I don't.**

* * *

Teddy saw the fuming scarlet train and knew. _It was time._ He sighed, tears threatening to spill down his face. He turnd around to see the crying figure of Victoire, who lunged herself forwards, clinging to Teddy's neck, almost knocking him over. "Please, write whenever you can, will you?" She asked, her voice breaking and Teddy nodded, letting out a few tears of his own into Victoire's silvery blonde hair. "And please don't forget me Teddy. No matter how many great friends you make...you're my very best friend and I love you too much to be forgotten like that." Teddy held her tighter.

"I'll write don't you worry, and it's pretty impossible to forget you anyways," they giggled. "No matter how many friends I make, they won't be nothing compared to you. Even if I manage to make a best friend, Vic, you're my best. And I love you too." He said, finally letting go of the girl's tight grip. After saying his goodbyes to his Grandma and Godfather Teddy started moving his trunk to the cabins. A girl caught his attention, a sandy haired girl with bright blue eyes and square glasses. She also noticed two adults, presumably her parents who were yelling and scolding her. She looked like on the verge of tears. The man looked tall and had a thick brown mustache with balding spots on his hair, the woman was tall and slim, with a perfectly cut black hair. They didn't seem like really nice people. She saw the girl mutter something in response and enter the train. Without a hug. Without the last bit of love to their daughter. Teddy shuddered. What type of parents could do such thing?

He was one of the last ones to actually enter the train, that was rather full. There wasn't a single empty compartment and he was getting strange stares from most of the people. It was probably because of his wild blue hair he sported, and he was getting pretty sick of it so he just entered in the first compartment, cursing under his breath.

"Um...hello..." He turned around and noticed the same bright blue eyes and big square glasses from before. The girl was sitting by the window and staring confused at Teddy. He noticed she was much prettier when she wasn't frowning.

"Er...Hi, I'm sorry about that, I was looking for a place to stay and...I'll...just leave." He said sheepishly but before he could head out from the compartment he heard the girl's sweet voice. "I don't mind if you stay, really. Take a seat." She said, then turning a bright shade of pink. "I mean, if you want to..." She said, looking down at her feet then back to stare at the sky. Teddy let out a relieved smile and sat across from her.

"Thanks! I'm Teddy by the way, Teddy Lupin." He said offering the girl his hand. She seemed to pale up for a second, wide eyed, staring at Teddy for longer than he felt comfortable. "Are you okay?" The girl quickly snapped back to reality, blushing madly. "Yeah," She coughed awkwardly. "Sorry I just um..Anyway, Angeline Brown. Angie for short. Pleased to meet you. Nice hair, by the way. My parents would never let me dye mine" She said with a shy smile.

"Oh, I'ts not dye, I'm a methamorphmagus." He said and her jaw dropped. "are you really?" Just as he was about to respond two panting figures, one a rather lanky boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes and the other a quite short girl with long curly brown hair that went down to about her waist and forest green eyes. Their resemblance was obvious.

"Hey," Said the boy, letting go of the girl's hand. "So, do you mind if we stick around? It's our first year and we kind of ended up in the prefects compartment. " He said and the girl's cheeks went to a bright vermilion as she glared at her brother. "I told you we weren't supposed to be there! It was written at the door, but no, why listen to me right?" She huffed.

"You can sit here, not a problem." Angie said, smiling and the lanky boy sat besides her while the short girl sat besides Teddy.

"I'm George Smith and this is my twin sister, Eleanor." The boy said, shaking both angie's and Teddy's hands, the girls did the same. "Please call me Ellie, Eleanor is hideous." She said and all four laughed. The two of them seemed like really nice people, though Teddy. He was quite relieved to be finding nice people to stay around, even Angie seemed cool, though she seemed more closed and distant, and maybe even kind of sad.

"Your hair is awesome!" Cried Eleanor. Teddy flushed slightly. He never liked to get much attention.

"Yeah so, I was just telling Angie. I'm a methamorphmagus." Teddy explained and George and Ellie looked confused. "You know...someone who can change their appearance at will." he said. Eleanor and George exchanged sheepish looks and went silent.

"So, what houses do you think you're going to be sorted in?" Asked Teddy to break the awkward silence and Angie seem stiff. George and Ellie looked at him confused and then looked at each other with confusion. "Houses?" Said George questioningly.

"Yeah, you know, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You do know them, right?" Asked Teddy. George looked uneasy and Ellie bit her bottom lip, blushing slightly. "N-no actually. We probably should've read some of the books before. We're...what's it called? numdleborns? Mumble-something..." She said and Teddy quickly understood.

"Muggleborns! Oh I get it." Teddy said. He never had a problem with muggles, actually, much like his "uncle" Arthur he found them quite interesting. He listened to muggle music like the beatles, the rolling Stones, but is favorite band of all time would always be the weird sister, magical band or not. "I'll explain for you then. Students at hogwarts are divided into four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house values something that the founder of the house thought to be important for students. Slytherin values leadership and cunning, Gryffindor values bravery and chivalry, Hufflepuff value loyalty and friendship and finally Ravenclaw values cleverness and wisdom." He explained and the twins nodded.

"Well the, I'm not really sure in which one I would end up," Said George thoughfully. "Each one seems great but I think HufflePuff and Gryffindor seem like the ones I'm most likely to be in...Though I probably have a high chance to be a Hufflepuff, I'm not so brave to be a Gryffindor." He said and Teddy laughed.

"Yeah I think I might be a Hufflepuff too for the same reasons. And you Ellie?" Eleanor seemed to think for a second before speaking up. "I think either Ravenclaw or Huflepuff. I really love learning new things and having knowledge, but loyalty and friendship seems nice." She said. "And I hope I end up in the same house as Georgie here. I wouldn't like to be all by myself!" She said, sounding quite exasperated and George looked the same.

"don't worry. Even if you are on the same house it doesn't mean you'll be totally separated. There are loads of classes that many house have together and on your spare time you'll be able to see each other." George and Ellie seemed relieved. They really seemed like the joined-at-the-hip sort of twins.

"And you Angie?" Asked George and Angie shifted uncomfortably. "Well," She began. "I really do hope I'm put either on Slyhterin or Ravenclaw. If I don't my parents will probably disown me." She said. sounding nowhere near joking.

"Why?" Asked George.

"You see, there used to be a lot of chivalry between houses n my parents time. Slytherin despised Gryffindors and Ravenclaws despised Hufflepuffs. Mother is a Ravenclaw and Father is a Slyhterin. They say I'm too stupid to be a Ravenclaw, so I best hope I'm put in Slytherin." She said shuffling her fingers nervously. "They are very, _very_ strict you see..." The air seemed to thicken and Teddy felt a little uncomfortable. She really didn't seem happy with her parents, but what could they do to her if she was sorted on another house?

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Asked and old looking witch, pushing over a trolley full of all types of candy. Harry had told Teddy that when he first met Ron he had bough one of each sweet for them, as Ron had brought only some funny looking sandwiches. Teddy wasn't planning on doing that though, as he only had one galleon and a few sickles. He rummaged through his pocket and gave the money t the witch "I'll have a pumpkin pastie, a chocolate frog and a bertie bott's every flavored beans please." He said kindly and the witch gave the sweets and a few sickles and knuts as change.

"Quite into candy, aren't you?" Said Angie with a cheeky smile. "Aren't you?" Asked Teddy and she shook her head. "I only like chocolate frogs, and most of the time I don't even eat the whole thing, I just collect the cards."

"What cards?" Asked Ellie and Teddy showed her the one that came with his chocolate frog. It was Dumbledore, much to Teddy's dismay as he already had about a thousand of those. Ellie's eyes seemed to wide when the picture started moving and then it suddenly disappeared. "What the..." and then she let out a shriek when the chocolate frog jumped from the box, getting as far away from Teddy as possible. Teddy and Angie laughed hardly.

"It's okay, it's just an incantation!" Said Teddy, still chuckling. "See?" He took a big bite off the chocolate frog head. It was back to being just a piece of chocolate.

"I think I'm just going to stick with muggle candy for now..." Said Angie, pulling a snicker bar from her bag that she had brought to the compartment. Teddy stared at it, expecting it to do something, but it didn't it was just there, still.

"so you want a bite?" she asked suddenly, unwrapping the chocolate bar and taking a bite herself. Teddy noticed the peanuts, the caramel..."go on, try it!" She said, and Teddy hesitantly took the bitten bar from her hand and bot into it. His eyes widened and she looked at the candy like it was pure gold. it was sweet, yet not overly sweet, it was crunchy, it was wonderful.

"liked it, didn't you" Asked George, smirking. Teddy nodded his head vigorously. "You can keep this bar, George brought every single muggle candy on the book." Ellie laughed and George looked offended.

"Did not!" Ellie looked at her brother with a cheeky smile and opened his bag. there were chocolate bars, lollies, chocolate bars and etc. George flushed, Ellie laughed while Angie and Teddy looked at the candy curiously. "I have to keep in stock! what if I don't like wizard candy?!" All three laughed and George flushed even harder, but laughed as well.

"But anyways, in the muggle world pictures and cards don't tend to...move." Ellie said, grabbing the card and staring at Dumbledore who had come back and was bow winking at her and George nodded.

"They don't?" asked Teddy.

"No, see," George said, searching through his back pocket and pulling a photoghraph. In the Photograph were Ellie and George and in between then was a little girl with missing teeth, probably eight or seven, smiling widely holding onto George's hand. There was also a old looking lady, with a kind smile and a big white bun.

"This is our little sister, Jane." pointed George to the little girl. "And this is our Gran. Her parents were magical, but she wasn't. And then she married a muggle and had our muggle mom who married our muggle dad and then had us!" He said. "She admitted all of that when our letter came. She never told anyone about her heritage to anyone, not even our mom, until now."

"Interesting. Do you think tour little sister is a witch too?" Asked Angie and the both of them nodded.

"a little while ago she had an temper tantrum and broke two vases, without her hands." Said George thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure."

"That's great!" Said Teddy honestly. He was thrilled to have new people to hang around and all the jitters he was getting before riding the train was gone.

* * *

"Look at it!" cried George. the four of the had arranged a boat and were now heading to the castle. "It's beautiful!" He added and the rest of them agreed silently. Teddy was bemused. he had heard about the magnificent castle before from his godfather and grandma, but he realized then that he would only understand it's greatness once he stepped feet onto it's grounds.

All the first years were headed to the entrance by a really big, really tall man with a thick black beard, Hagrid. Harry had commented somethings about him and how great and kind he was. Teddy was excited to get to know him.

at the entrance a tall man was waiting for them. He had a kind smile and grinned lightly to Teddy. He recognized that man: he was Neville, a close friend of his godfather who he had seen so many times before at parties.

"Welcome students to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry." He said. He explained to them all about Hogwart's policy and rules. He explained the houses and Teddy could see that George and Ellie payed close attention to every single word.

"I'll come and fetch you when we're ready for you." He said and then left. Teddy and George engaged in a conversation while Ellie talked to a brunette girl and Angie was alone, though not for long.

"Well hello there," Said a tall guy with light brown hair and a devilish grin. Angie didn't like his approach very much. He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it,probably on a attempt to be gallant, but just looking awkward and failing miserably. "I'm Daniel Shopknis, but you can call me Dan if you want. And you are?"

"Angeline Brown." Angie said, hesitantly and clearly uncomfortable, wiping her hand on her robes.

"Well it fits you. You look like an Angel. Has anyone ever told you that?" He said his devilish grin only growing wider and Angie only getting more disgusted. His attempt to look charming only failing even more. "Um...no...thanks I guess. I really should be back to my friends." She said, trying to walk away when suddenly she felt a tight grasp on her forearm. she gulped hardly, memories of her life at home flashing before her eyes. She struggled against his grasp but he was much stronger than she was. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"Oh come on cutie, stay a little longer, let's talk a bit more." He said. They were getting some attention, but people didn't seem to notice that Angie wanted help.

"I don't want to! let go of me!" She screeched, but with no success. Suddenly Teddy showed up from the crowd. his brows furrowed when he saw Angie's state.

"Angie I've been looking for you everywhere," He looked up at Dan who let go of Angie ." What's happening here?"

"Nothing, we were just talking, weren't we, Angel?" Angie, who stood behind Teddy glared at the boy. Her cheeks pink with frustation and anger.

"No we were not! Don't ever put your nasty, filthy hands in me!" She yelled and whoever wasn't paying attentio before did now. She walked towards the boy and Teddy immediately put a protective hand in front of her. Teddy could feel his hair changing to a deep red but managed to control it before anyone noticed.

"Oh c'mon angel-"

"Don't call her that!" Said Teddy, his hair turning bright scarlet as well as his cheeks. All the first years gasped and Daniel took a step back. George's and Ellie's eyes widened, they knew about Teddy's powers, but the didn't see it in action at the train. Thankfully the big door opened after a moment, and Professor Longbottom, appeared. He looked at the scene for a minute, judging if he should do something as Teddy's hair faded from red to a purple to finally his original blue.

"Form a line, we're ready for you." He said. Quickly everyone formed a line. George and Ellie in front of Teddy while Angie stood behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder and hesitated before speaking. "Are you okay?" She asked, and Teddy nodded silently.

The first years walked to the great hall. It was really nice to feel the warm vibe of this place. Teddy looked up at the enchanted ceiling (a fact that Teddy only knew because his aunt Hermione had forced him to read _Hogwarts, a history_ since he was old to do so.) and saw the dark blue sky and the sparkling star. He then looked around and saw all the tables and the older students. He had a flow of energy and confidence. He'd much rather be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but he knew that each and every house was great and chivalry that they once had was long gone. He looked at the faculty table and saw Professor McGonagall on it's center. He remembered her from the annual ceremony for the Fallen Fifty that he used to attend with his grandmother and godfather.

"Welcome first years!" McGonagall started. Teddy didn't really pay much attention to her welcoming speech as he was focused on not turning his hair in front of everybody from excitement and when he noticed the first witch was already being sorted. A short girl with a lot of freckles and two rusty blonde pigtails was walking nervously to the stool. she sat on the chair and the hat was placed on her head. When it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" loudly her eyes widened and she smiled broadly, showing a slight teeth gap.

Next it was a boy, Adrian Adore, Who was sorted on Ravenclaw. He seemed quite happy about it and walked happily to the table. Harry noticed that Angie's seemed to get paler an more nervous as each name passed. She breathed heavily and rubbed one hand on another. "You alright there?" Teddy asked and Angie's head shot to the front. She gave a slight nod, but Teddy didn't seem convinced.

"Brown, Angeline." Called Professor McGonagall. Angie gulped hardly and went to the stool with her head raised, trying to muster any bit of confidence she had left but she looked so deathly pale that Teddy thought she might faint or get sick on her way to the hat. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It seemed to take a moment before shouting with all it's grace "HUFFLEPUFF" The table on the far left burst into cheers, but Angie didn't move. Even if she was already a clammy shade of white she paled up even more, her hands shook and she looked like in the verge of tears. She walked to the table, trying to look cheerful but failing.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" George whispered to Teddy who didn't take his eyes of Angie.

"I hope so." He stated.

Teddy lost count of how many names were called before his own. He walked down the path with a confident grin. He sat at the stool and smiled widely when the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" he walked down the table thinking if his mother was around what he'd say. _she would be so proud..._ He thought.

He sat besides Angie and shook hand with many students at the table, explaining to many of them his hair condition. Angie seemed off. She looked at the black and yellow colors of the house and couldn't help but to think on what her parents would say, or rather do. She shuddered and Teddy noticed, not saying anything and simply smiling reassuringly to comfort her. She looked at him confused at first, but soon enough she accepted the gesture

When Daniel's name was called she couldn't help but look at the stool. Thankfully he was put in Gryffindor and she would have to be dealing with him as much. She let out a relived sigh and her eyes drifted off to George and Ellie, who held hands tightly. When Eleanor's name was finally called she gave George a reassuring look and went to the stool. Her eyes drifted nervously to George then to Angie. She then shut her eyes and when the hat finally announced "HUFFLEPUFF" she opened them wide, walking towards the table that cheered the most and sitting across Angie and Teddy. She gave them a excited smile and turned her head to the stool again, knowing her brother would be the next one called. She crossed her fingers from under the table and bit her lip. George looked at her from the stool and din't take his eyes off her until the hat finally yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" He sighed in relief and she squeaked from excitement, clapping the loudest and when her brother sat besides her she hugged him tightly.

Finally every first year was sorted and McGonagall started her start of term speech. She explained that the Forbidden Forest was out of bound to every student (Though Teddy found it quite obvious considering the name of the place.) and Finally the feast put together on his plate about everything that was on his reach. There was roasted beef, pork, chicken legs, sausages, potato salad...He always blamed his quite big appetite on his wolfish tendencies.

"Slow down mate!" Chuckled George, "This way you're gonna get sick on your first day of school." Teddy laughed, and so did Angie and Ellie. He was glad that Angie was forgetting a bit about her parents, at least for now. Teddy soon got his mind on the deserts. He was feeling rather heavy when the feast was over and when the prefects collected them to go up to their dorms Teddy kind of collapsed on his bed. He was really tired.

He shared a dormitory with George and other three boys. Aiden Rocknod, Jonathan Rigg and Joshua Strumsen. They all seemed very nice, but Teddy didn't get much time to talk to them as he drifted off to sleep almost immediately. He was pretty tired.

"Teddy!" George tried to shake Teddy awake, but all he go in response was a mumble and some snores. How could someone sleep so much?! "Mate! We're late!" And finally at these words Teddy jumped off his bed. "Breakfast is almost over!"

"Teddy quickly brushed of the sleepiness and his hair turned from the sandy brown it was over night to the usual turquoise. George had almost forgot about his powers and got a little startled when he saw the transformation in action. But he focused on getting ready before breakfast would be over.

"Ugh! Why didn't anyone wake us up?" Teddy complained while he changed into his robes. George shrugged, trying to brush his teeth at the speed of light. Thankfully both boys managed to run down the hall before breakfast was over, and sat across from Angie and Ellie, who looked at them and shook their heads.

"Honestly you two..." Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mocked Angie as she bit into her toast.

"We overslept okay! At least we got here on time!" Grumbled George and Eleanor rolled her eyes. The boys chugged the food down and went straight to the dungeons as their first class was potions with Professor Slughorn and the Slytherins. Everyone seemed to walk on a faster pace then Eleanor, as she was the shortest one from the group. The halls were filled with students going in and out of classes and room and in a matter of seconds she was lost from the group. She tried to jump a few time to try ad see them, but stopped when she started receiving weird looks from people. She decided she best run, as the class was probably about to start she had no idea of where to go though, and the fact that the staircases started to change wasn't helpful. She decided to run straight ahead. Probably not the brightest idea though as she ran into something rather hard and fell to the floor, dropping her book bag and making all her books sprawl across the floor. She didn't even looked up at the guy who helped her get the books, probably the one she had ran into, trying to hide that red tint that crossed her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," She started as she finally picked up everything. " I should've been looking at where I was going." She finally looked up and her cheeks turned redder. There was this hufflepuff boy, with a tanned skin tone, wavy black hair and bright green eyes. He looked tall, well at least much taller than Ellie, but then again who wasn't. He looked so... _exotic._

"Not a problem at all." He smiled kindly, handling her the rest of her books. "It can be very hard to get on your classes on time and not run into somebody in your first week. I did so myself last year." He chuckled. Ellie noticed he had some sort of accent, but she couldn't quite point which. It sounded a bit hispanic, but yet not. "I'm Lucas by the way. Lucas Everdeen."

"Eleanor. Nice to meet you." She offered him her hands and he shook it. "I better be off then, I don't want to be late. Could you actually tell me the way to potions? I'm really lost and those changing stairs aren't helping." She laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, lucky of you to stumble on me then, you were going the wrong way. Potions is that way." He said, pointing to the opposite way Ellie was going. "If I were you I would run though, first period is about to start." He said and Ellie gave him a quick good bye and running the other way, not even realizing the smirl that was growing on her face.

Eleanor busrt in the dungeon's class, panting. They were already starting the lesson and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Eleanor, whose got face got even rather. "I am so very sorry Professor! I got lost on my way here and-"

"Not a problem at all, miss Williams." Said Professor Slughorn with his kind smile. "It's quite hard to figure which class is where on your first day, just make sure it doesn't happen again. Take a that seat next to Mr. Lupin, will you?" He said and Ellie nodded, sitting awkwardly besides Teddy and setting her things on the desk.

"Where have you been? And why are you so red?" Asked Teddy and Ellie gave him a look.

"Well, I've been...running to get here on time." She said. She decided not to comment on her encounter, at least no yet.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's start our class, shall we? Today we are going to be learning the basics about potion making, just to get you started. Now take your quills textbooks out." The Professor said, waving his wand and text started to appear on the chalk board. Everyone immediately started to write down the notes, Professor Slughorn explaining a few things along the way. After what felt like hours of writing, at least on Teddy's point of view, they started to get working.

"Very well class, today for your first task you will be working in pairs. You will be brewing a simple boil curing potion which recipe can be read on page twenty of your books. The best potion will earn each five points. You may begin, you have an hour." The Professor said joyfully as the students started on working.

"Okay so...We'll need," Ellie said as she opened the large book on the right page. "Horned slugs, Porcupine quills, Snake fangs and Mermaid scales. Have we got all that?" She turned to Teddy who nodded, taking out his own cauldron and setting it on the desk. He didn't expect Ellie to take over the work, he though that she would pass out all the trouble to Teddy as she wasn't very confident before, but just like his aunt Hermione she showed that being a muggleborn didn't make the person a less capable wizard. Not that Teddy thought that.

"Okay, so the first step is to chop up the horned slugs into the exact same size and stew them along with the fang's venom. Can you chop up the slugs while I extract the venom?" Teddy looked uneasy. He gulped hardly and his cheeks had a pink shade on them, as well as the tips of his hair. "Are you okay?" Asked Ellie when she noticed the boy's embarrassment. He nodded sheepishly.

"It's just that...er...you might want to chop the slugs." Teddy blurted out, looking at Ellie nervously. She gave him a confused look. "You see, I'm a little bit..."

"Clumsy?" She asked with a kind grin and Teddy nodded.

"Let's just say I'm not so trustworthy with breakables." He laughed and so did Ellie.

"Just like George. I bet Angie's having a hard time." She commented and they looked to the pair besides them, George looked pink and Angie looked distressed. "Don't worry. Get the Venom then, I'll chop the slugs." She said kindly and Teddy nodded. He was so glad she understood. "We'll need about one vial." She added.

Soon enough she had chopped the slugs perfectly and Teddy's vial was filled. She added the venom to the cauldron and the chopped pieces of slugs one by one. She then sprinkled the Mermaid scales and Teddy added the porcupine quills. Ellie then started to mix everything, very slowly as the recipe told. It seemed to be going very well and Teddy couldn't help but feel a bit proud of her.

"No George! Those are the wrong scales-" Cried Angie but before she could end her phrase a sudden BOOM was heard and George's and Angie's potion exploded on their faces. They had black ashes covering their faces and Angie's hair that she usually kept unusually tidy was all over the place. She took off her square glasses and Teddy could see the only place on her face that wasn't black with ashes was the place that her glasses were covering.

"Oh...I supposed you added fish scales instead of the mermaid ones." Slughorn said and George nodded sheepishly. "Not to worry. You and Miss Brown may go to the lavatory then, wash up." The Professor said and Angie and George walked off the classroom. Teddy could almost see the red on Angie's cheeks.

"See?" Ellie laughed lightly and shook her head. "Clumsiness is a menace." She stated and Teddy agreed. He had lost count of how many vases his grandma had to fix back home. She always said that he was just like his mother, and he always felt a little better about being clumsy.

Soon enough the mix started to bubble up and turn a light shade of yellow. "Is it suppose to look like this?" Teddy asked and Ellie looked closely to the page.

"It seems like it!" She said excitedly and opened a big smile and so did Teddy. He always loved potions, but he always though he would do poorly on this subject, thanks to his clumsiness. Though, to be quite fair Ellie did most of the work.

"Time's up!" Professor Slughorn announced just in time to George and Angie to get to their seats, heads down and wet hair.

"Okay, I'll call the names. You will come to the front and will give the potions to our little friend here." He pointed to a rabbit full of boils. The poor thing didn't look so happy.

"Angeline Brown and George Williams" He called. Angie looked nervously at the Professor.

"Sir, my potion-our potion..."

"We all make mistakes Miss Brown. Now come on here, we have to test your potion." They walked slowly to the stool where the rabbit stood and let the creature drink from the vial. For a moment nothing happened, no reaction, nothing. Then the poor rabbit started to shift uncontrollably and all of a sudden the potion had mad a reappearance, along with some other things, all over Angeline's robes. She screeched and all the class laughed besides Teddy, Ellie and George.

"This can sometimes happen," Slughorn furrowed his eyebrows. "I would suggest for you to go back to the lavatory and clean up again." Slughorn didn't have to tell her twice as she ran out of the classroom. George walked nervously back to his seat and kept his head down.

"Angie's going to murder him." Teddy whispered and Ellie nodded. They didn't know Angie that well, but she always seemed so worried about everything and she didn't like to fail.

"Melissa O'neil and Alicia Pongs." The two slytherins girls were called and gave the potion to the rabbit. It wasn't yellow, it was a strange shade of purple. The rabbit started to jump up and down uncontrollably, but the boils were still there. The two girls walked sheepishly back to their seats.

"Edward Lupin and Eleanor Williams." They shared excited smiles and walked up to the front. They gave the potion to the rabbit whose boils disappeared immediately. Ellie smile widely and this.

"Blimey! It's perfect! I've never seen two first years brew their first potion so well! I don't think we need anymore tests. Ten points to Hufflepuff!" He said cheerfully and Eleanor squeaked in excitement.

"We did it!" She high fived Teddy, who still had a big smile plastered onto his face.

"Thanks to you." He commented to the short girl who smiled even wider. George smiled proudly at his sister. He couldn't help but feel happy for her, even though he failed miserably

* * *

"You stink" Ellie told Ellie as she, Teddy and George came out from the dungeons classroom just to find Angie in dripping wet robes.

"Yeah, I've got rabbit puke all over my robes, because someone added the wrong scales." She shot a glare at George who put his hands in the air in a mock defense.

"I'm awfully sorry, Angie." He said honestly and Angie waved her hand.

"It's alright I suppose. I'll just go and get changed, though honestly that's probably the last thing I wanted to happening my first class here at Hogwarts." She said. "Who won, by the way." Ellie and Teddy shared a cheeky smile and Angie looked at them both in disbelief. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Ellie couldn't contain herself.

"Well, that's great. I'll go head to the dormitory and change, so could you please explain to Professor Longbottom why I'm late?" She asked and the three nodded. "Good." And she made her way to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I really messed up, haven't I?" George commented on their way to greenhouse one. Ellie shrugged while Teddy responded.

"She didn't seem that mad. I mean, obviously she got a little pissed, who wouldn't be if a rabbit puked on your clothes, but overall she seemed cool about it" Teddy reassured.

The Herbology class went by smoothly. George, to everyone's surprised, earned Hufflepuff five points, and Angie didn't turn up so late after all. She made sure though to bathe herself in her cologne. It had a rosy scent, but not overly rosy. Teddy like that smell.

A few classes went by and soon enough it was time for lunch, much to Teddy's relieve. The group sat on their usual seats on the hufflepuff table: Angie and Teddy sitting together across from George and Ellie.

"Don't you ever get hungry?" Teddy looked incredulously at Angie's plate that had a few strands of salad and a itty-bitty piece of roasted beef. She shrugged.

"I don't really eat a lot. I have a small appetite I suppose, or a slow metabolism, I dunno. Then again, you eat like a dog!" She pointed out to Teddy's plate that was filled with all sorts of food. The boy rolled his eyes at her mockingly.

"Shut it!" He said, laughing. The rest of the day went by just fine, and when it was time they were escorted to the Hufflepuff common room, but didn't sleep immediately. They were the only ones left and stood awake until a little over midnight, just talking away. Teddy couldn't be happier to have found great friend to go through his Hogwarts journey with him. He was sure that they would stick around together as a group.

* * *

 **A/N::: So that's the first chapter of this fic! Hope you liked it! Reviews are always lovely so don't be shy!**

 **Lots of love.**

 **Agatha**


End file.
